


Experimental Shopping [Sakata Gintoki]

by selvatic



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Light Bondage, Lime, NSFW, Oneshot, Sexual Content, Sexual Themes, yorozuya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 12:35:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6153955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selvatic/pseuds/selvatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>{Sakata Gintoki x Reader}</p>
<p>Sakata Gintoki, Okita Sougo, Shimura Shinpachi and Sadaharu © Sorachi Hideaki</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experimental Shopping [Sakata Gintoki]

**Author's Note:**

> "Donki" refers to a popular Japanese megastore chain with questionable product placement.

The door slid open with a thud and she barged in the room, excited.  
  
"Gin!"  
  
"What?" Gintoki's flat voice echoed from the couch.   
  
"Gin! Look what I found!" she sprinted to the silver haired man, who was picking his nose bored. He shot her a side glance, not bothering to even move his head. She sat next to him, pushing him aside and forced him to sit up.   
  
"Whatever it is, show me quickly, 'cause I'm extremely busy."  
  
"Yeah, busy, reading Jump."  
  
"Don't underestimate the amount of effort required to follow the complicated plotlines of shounen manga!"  
  
"Good guy wants to save the world, he isn't powerful enough, he trains, he fails, he trains more, he finds a secret power hidden within him, he saves he world, a powerful bad guy appears, the good guy isn't powerful enough, and the story goes on."  
  
"Ah, female plebeians, believing that they know all there is to know in this vast world and trying to force their inarticulately expressed and scientifically unsupported ideas to people who have spent a lifetime exploring the deepest aspects of stuff as important as Jump."  
  
"Yeah, yeah Gintoki, whatever. Here, I brought you a chocolate parfait."  
  
"Why didn't you say so from the beginning?"  
  
"'Cause I wanted to see how far your _'I'm talking bullshit just to avoid anything bothersome'_ philosophies would go. But after all, I have super low tolerance to bullshit."  
  
"Come on now, you know that you are the most welcome person in Yorozuya", he said, grabbing the dessert from her hands.  
  
"And, as I said, I have super low tolerance to bullshit."  
  
"Okay, okay. So now that you’ve fulfilled your extremely important mission to bring me the parfait, for which I'm immensely grateful, would you mind going to buy dogfood for Sadaharu? We're running low."  
  
"Point number 1. Sadaharu's owners should procure his food, and not random people who just happen to come to Yorozuya when the dogfood level is low. Point number 2. My mission is far from over. You were simply jumping to conclusions."  
  
"As I said, I'm extremely busy."   
  
"Gintoki." She poked him, drawing his attention away from the parfait.  
  
"What?" Before he could react, she tied something around his neck. "What the fuck?!?!" Holding a chain that connected to whatever was wrapped around his neck, she grinned. His hands ran up to the item, feeling a hard, leathery sensation. _A collar?!?!?_ "Oi, oi, oi, I don't know what's going on, but I doubt I'm gonna like it! Is it because of the dogfood? It is, isn't it? It's because I told you to go buy the dogfood that you're making _me_ into a dog!"  
  
"Shut up, please, will you?" she continued grinning. "So, I went to _Donki_ to buy a fan, and there, right next to the aisle with the humidifiers and the rest, I found some super cool things!"  
  
"Did you actually buy the fan...?"  
  
"No, but I did buy collars and handcuffs and this and that..." excitedly, she produced several conspicuous items from an inconspicuous plastic bag.  
  
"Oi, oi, these look more like torture instruments rather than sex toys. And do you even know how to use all these?"  
  
"No, but I'm willing to experiment!" she grinned again.  
  
"I'm pretty sure I'm gonna regret asking, but with whom are you _willing_ to experiment?"  
  
"With you, obviously! Otherwise why would I be here?"  
  
"I know that I'm super popular, but this is going too far! I have to deal with that crazy maso ninja every freaking day and now you?! Why didn't you pick somebody else?"  
  
"Like whom?"  
  
"Oh, I know! Go to the Shinsengumi! Okita's a great idea! And he's very experienced!" he answered frantically.  
  
"Are you nuts? Why would I want to end up tied against a light post, be whipped to the point of bleeding my soul out and be forced to scream _'Yes, master! Please! More!'_?" she shuddered.  
  
"Patchi-boy! You'll even do him the favour of taking his virginity!"  
  
"Gintoki. Shut up. If you don't want to, then why are you already putting the handcuffs on my wrists?"  
  
"I was just wondering if they’re the right size, ’cause, you know, otherwise you’d have to take them back."  
  
"And why are you untying my obi?"  
  
"To check if you chose the right colour of the leather stuff. They have to match your underwear."  
  
"Do they?"  
  
"Do they what?"  
  
"Match."  
  
"Hmmmm… I don’t know. I have to check your panties." He extended his arm to open her yukata.   
  
"Wipe the blood off your nose, you pervert. You’re gonna ruin my clothes."  
  
"Pervert? Me? _You_ are the proud owner of the whole adult collection of _Donki_!" he protested, wiping the blood on his sleeve, and proceeded to remove her yukata. The article slid off her shoulders, revealing her lacy underwear, and pooled around her waist and lower arms, constrained by the handcuffs.   
  
"Maybe I should have gone to Okita after all. You can’t even remove a yukata."  
  
"It is meant to be this way. You have to keep something on, to leave stuff to the imagination…"  
  
"Right."  
  
"You should have watched that x-rated movie with us last week. It was eye-opening."  
  
"Right. Can you get to the point? My hands are hurting."  
  
"Why did you even buy all that shit if you don’t even want to try it?"  
  
"Gintoki."  
  
"Oh, I should finish the parfait! It’s gonna melt!"  
  
"Take. Your. Fucking. Clothes. Off!" She jumped on his back, passed her handcuffed hands over his head, and sliding her wrists down his torso, she grabbed at his groin. “Take your clothes off, or I’m separating your balls from the rest of your body.”  
  
He shifted slightly, managing to pass his arm under hers and wrap it around her waist. In a swift move, he pulled her on his lap, her breasts pressing against his chest. Her arms were pushed up, settling around his neck and as far from the source of his manliness as possible.  
  
"Take it easy now, will you? I highly treasure my private parts."  
  
"Why won’t you get undressed?" Her attempt to whine was cut off by his hands tracing the skin of her back under her loose yukata.  
  
"Why do you want so much to see me naked?"  
  
"I came here with a mission, remember?"  
  
"Ah yes, to try all that stuff that you have absolutely no idea how to use", he paused emphatically. "Then there’s no need for me to take anything off. I can put all of them on you!" he grinned evilishly.  
  
"Shut up, idiot. Have you forgotten that you’re already wearing something?" Her arms still resting against his shoulder blades, she pulled the chain that was connected to the collar around his neck, forcing his head back. "As if I’d ever let you dominate me!” she snorted.  
  
The pressure on his throat never seizing, he let his arms fall to his knees and spanked her. She jumped, surprised, loosening her hold on the chain.  
  
"Ah, much better", he sighed.   
  
" _What the actual fuck?_ " she hissed, moving to the edge of the couch.  
  
"Hey! If you’re not even into a bit of rough play, what the hell are you doing with all these torture instruments?" he retorted, shutting her up.   
  
"I’m sick of you, idiot!"  
  
"No, _I_ am sick of your stupid games. If you simply want me to fuck you, you can file a request. This is Yorozuya, remember? We’ll solve any problem for the right amount of money.” He went back to the already melted parfait. “Ah, what a waste…” he said to himself.  
  
"THERE IS ABSOLUTELY NO WAY I’D EVER FALL SO LOW AS TO PAY YOU!" she screamed. Raising an eyebrow, he looked at her. Realising that she had actually admitted the truth, she shut up, crimson spreading on her face. Fuming, she looked away.  
  
"Now, we’re getting somewhere!" he grinned.   
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Here." He handed her the end of the chain. "You’re supposed to pull on that, right?"  
  
"What?" She stared at him, confused.  
  
"Just pull the damn thing!" She pulled the chain and he fell on her, pushing her back against the couch. She was caged between his arms, her shackled hands tucked in her chest, still holding onto the metallic object.   
  
His face just a breath away from hers, all she could do was pull the chain once more. His lips latched on hers, awkwardly at first, but soon finding a sensual rhythm. He passed his tongue over the lean skin, coaxing her mouth open. She let him get a taste of her wet appendage and felt her lower lip being sucked and grazed by careful teeth.   
  
Extremely turned on, she arched her back into his chest. Leaning his weight on one elbow, his free hand travelled down her curves. Reaching her thigh, he wrapped her leg around his waist. Feeling him hard, grinding against her core, she let a small whimper escape her lips. His mouth traced her neck, moving towards the soft mounds of her chest. She wanted to tangle her fingers in his hair, but her arms were still trapped between their bodies. Her attempt to shift around failed miserably as the chain of the collar got stuck with the handcuffs, tugging at him violently.   
  
"Ughhh!" His hand rushed to protect his throat. "Enough with this shit! I’m taking it off!" Annoyed, he sat up and, clumsily removing the collar and her cuffs, he threw the tangled mess on the floor.  
  
She rubbed her hurt wrists, relieved that she had got rid of the stupid shackles. Finally free to move as she liked, she fisted his yukata and pulled him close.   
  
"Isn’t it about time you took this off?" she whispered.  
  
"If you don’t let go, I can’t do anything", he said, staring at her fingers that wrinkled the white textile. Withdrawing her hands, her gaze followed his fingers as he slowly took off the yukata, followed by his black shirt and pants.   
  
"How many pairs of these pink boxers with the strawberry pattern do you own?" she laughed.   
  
"They are a lifestyle statement", he answered unfazed.   
  
Her chuckles were drowned by his lips pressing against her mouth once more. Her fingers traced every single muscle on his back, moving towards his shoulders, and tangling into unruly silver locks. Deepening the kiss, he squeezed next to her on the couch, and, his palms gripping her hips, he flipped her on top of him.   
  
He lay underneath her with a silly grin plastered on his face.  
  
"You lazy bastard..!" she muttered, leaning in to kiss him again. She lowered his boxers to his knees and pushing her knickers aside, she guided him into her wetness. Filling her to the rim, he pulled her closer, until her breasts pressed delightfully against his chest. His hands sneaked to her backside, and, holding steadily the firm mounds, he moved her along his length, driving himself continuously into her core.   
  
He felt her moaning against his neck and drove a palm higher along her back, reaching her silky hair. Grabbing hold of a tuft, he pulled her head back and stared lustily at the half-lidded eyes and parted lips.   
  
Her breaths coming out in short pants, he was delighted to confirm the extent of pleasure she was experiencing. His hand pushed her backside down against him and he increased gradually his force. Even though she was on top of him, she was completely at his mercy. He toyed with her, touching and teasing, kissing and biting, moving her around and changing positions, just because he could. She didn’t resist his domination, despite her earlier declarations. Surrendered to the sensations, she allowed him to pump her hard, driving her to one orgasm after the other, relentlessly.   
  
_He isn’t known for his stamina for nothing, after all._  
  
  
  
She lay content on the couch, the toys still scattered useless on the floor.  
  
"I’m going to take all the stuff back to _Donki_ and exchange it for Sadaharu’s dogfood", she decided.


End file.
